


One More Indecent Accident

by luninosity



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ficlet, Flirting, M/M, Names, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic that I wrote ages ago based on the Avengers trailer: “Mr Stark.” “Captain.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Indecent Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Foo Fighters' "Monkey Wrench", just 'cause I like it!

Tony says "Captain" like he's saying "please fuck me now." And Steve looks at him, every time, and both loves that sound, and hates it.  
  
Tony has to know. He can't say that word, Steve's rank, Steve's _name_ , like that, and _not_ know how he sounds. Which leaves only two possibilities: either Tony's doing it on purpose just to be a bastard, which is entirely possible considering that this is Tony Stark, after all, or...the other possibility. That Tony's doing it on purpose because he's actually sincere.  
  
Tony's never sincere about anything; if there's one thing Steve has learned about the brilliant son of Howard Stark, it's that he's as flippant as he is gifted, and both of those qualities dance prominently on the surface, keeping everyone from getting even a glimpse into the depths that Tony doesn't share.  
  
But Steve knows about depths. He knows about being alone, and he's not scared of dark water.  
  
So he says, "Mr Stark," whenever they encounter each other, emphasizing the civilian title, pushing because he can.  
  
And Tony says it right back, every time, "Captain," like he enjoys being pushed, like an unexpected flare of light, like buried treasure catching fire and sending sudden trails of luminescence through the dark. Like a dare: _come closer and say that again._  
  
And Steve will.  Every time.


End file.
